Romeo & Cinderella - Shadaria
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: No dejes que nuestro amor se convierta en la tragedia de Julieta... Quiero escapar de aqui contigo como en los cuentas de hadas... Hoy deseo junto a ti estar


**Hola mis amadas guapuras, sigo sin creer que para este fic me tarde un año en escribir esto XDU, como el titulo lo dice para este fic me base en la canción de Romeo and Cinderella de Vocaloid, para ser más especifica de Kagamine Rin y Kagamine Len X3**

 **El Sonic Team le pertenece a SEGA**

 **María Lake me pertenece**

 **Advertencias: Contenido para mayores de 18 años, no me hago responsable de traumas o daño psicológico**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Romeo and Cinderella**

Las lágrimas amargas corrían libremente por sus mejillas carmesís, se suponía que este debía de haber sido el mejor día de su vida, por fin después de casi tres años de estar en una relación estable con su novio se lo presentaría a sus padres, pero como era de esperarse su padre no lo considero adecuado para ella como consideraba a Rock, su ahora prometido por decisión de ellos, ¡Hasta su madre estuvo de acuerdo de que Rock era mejor opción de prometido que su amado Shadow!

Conocía a Rock desde la infancia, después de todo eran mejores amigos, o bueno, eran mejores amigos hasta que un día Rock se le declaro sabiendo que a ella le gustaba alguien más y ahí finalizo su amistad, pero claro que eso no lo detuvo, sus padres hablaron con los suyos y sin asesorarlo con ella antes la dieron en matrimonio, su boda seria en tan solo un mes más, tan solo en pensar en eso le helaba la sangre.

Entero su rostro entre las almohadas blancas de plumas de ganso mientras soltaba un grito quebrado, no le importaba que sus padres la lograran escuchar al otro lado de la casa, quería deshacerse de ese sufrimiento de una manera u otra, el sonido agudo del vidrio siendo golpeado llamo su atención obligándola a dirigir sus ojos asía las puertas corredizas de vidrio que daban a su balcón, una sonrisa corta se formó en sus labios al ver al erizo que le había robado el corazón hace ya tiempo, con rapidez se reincorporo de la cama y corrió al balcón al llamado de su amor, no tardo en lanzarse a los brazos de Shadow dejando caer un par de lágrimas amargas, el erizo azabache solo empezó a acariciar su cabeza mientras la abrazaba con fuerza tratando de brindarle algún consuelo, con delicadeza le planto un beso en la frente causando que la rubia se separada un poco de él para observar la coloración purpura que aún se encontraba en su mejilla, con delicadeza la rubia coloco su mano sobre la mejilla herida recordando el como la había conseguido, Shadow solo sujeto su mano para mantenerla en su lugar y restregó su rostro en esta antes de depositarle un beso en el interior de esta.

 **-Lo siento...** -Murmuro la rubia luchando de nuevo contra las lagrimas

 **-No es tu culpa bebe** -Contesto Shadow depositando un beso en su frente, luego uno en la mejilla y por ultimo plantar un beso suave en los labios- **Te amo a pesar de todo** -pronuncio con sinceridad a unos escasos milímetros del rostro de su amada, la rubia cerro la distancia entre ellos dos rodeando el cuello de su novio con sus brazos para profundizar un poco más el beso, abrió su boca levemente dándole la bienvenida a la lengua de su amante, la cual empezó a explorar toda su cavidad bucal con cierta desesperación, el rostro de la rubia se tiño de una coloración carmesí mientras soltaba gemidos ahogadores, Shadow solo sujeto la cintura delgada de su ángel rubio apegándola lo más posible a su cuerpo, María solo dio un leve salto abrazando la cintura de su novio con sus piernas asombrando a su novio, nunca habían pasado más allá de esos leves besos juguetones.

 **-¿Estas segura?** -Susurro seductora mente en una de sus orejas, la rubia solo asintió entre jadeos para recobrar por completo el aire, Shadow mordió su oreja con sus colmillos con delicadeza para no provocar un sangrado innecesario ocasionando varios gemidos ahogadores de la rubia, la cual buscaba una clase de refugio en el hueco de su cuello.

 **-No los ocultes, quiero escuchar cada uno de ellos** -Susurro el azabache en su oído con voz baja y seductora mientras desabrochaba la playera blanquecina de la rubia- **Así sabré si lo estas disfrutando**

La rubia no contesto con palabras, sino que lo confirmo besando de forma salvaje a su erizo azabache hundiendo su lengua en la boca de este ocasionando un gemido ahogador por parte del azabache, ¿A dónde se había ido la eriza más inocente del mundo?, correspondió tocando con cierta fuerza su trasero ocasionando que cortara el beso para evitar morder el labio inferior del azabache, el cual solo la dejo caer sobre la gran cama matrimonian de vestimenta blanca floreada para pasar al siguiente paso.

 **-¿En dónde están tus padres?**

 **-Al otro lado de la propiedad, no hay nadie que nos escuche** -Contesto entre jadeos la rubia retirando con cierta desesperación la playera del uniforme su novio rebelando su tonificado cuerpo y ese mechón abundante de pelo blanco que a ella le gustaba tanto, no tardando en recorrer con sus manos la piel expuesta con cierta lentitud desesperando al erizo de iris sangre.

Shadow simplemente dejo a su amante juguetear en su pecho mientras él se deshacía de esa falda escocesa entablada junto con las braguitas dejando al descubierto su zona más íntima causando un rubor rojizo predominante en todo el rostro de ella mientras apegaba sus manos a su pecho como tratando de esconderse.

 **-¿ya te he dicho lo perfecta que eres?** -Pregunto con voz seductora cerca de su oído mientras retiraba con cuidado las manos de su amada para a continuación quitarle la playera de aquel uniforme logrando su cometido. Deposito pequeños y castos besos por el cuello de la eriza rubia mientras descendía con lentitud por un camino de besos y mordidas hasta llegar a su pecho empezándose desabrochar ese molesto sujetador rosa pálido, con delicadeza empezó a succionar uno de sus pezones causando varios gemidos de placer por parte de la eriza que sucumbía lentamente por el placer mientras sujetaba con poca fuerza las púas azabaches de su amante.

- **Sha... Shadow...**

Con delicadeza comenzó a morder aquellas bolitas rosas antes de seguir descendiendo por medio de un camino de besos hasta llegar a su ombligo jugueteando con él.

 **-¿Estas lista para lo que sigue?** -Susurro con voz ronca el azabache desabrochándose el cinturón de sus pantalones para comenzar con la penetración, la rubia solo se lanzó encima de su amante dejándolo debajo de ella mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa traviesa, a la cual el azabache solo la vio entre la confusión y la sorpresa.

 **\- Ya jugaste tu conmigo, ahora me toca a mí jugar~** -Ronroneo la rubia antes de quitarle los pantalones por completo y empezar a acariciar el miembro del azabache con lentitud mientras observaba como este trataba de ahogar los gemidos mordiendo su puño causando uno que otro sangrado en este a causa de sus colmillos que perforaban su piel a través de sus guantes blancos, la rubia solo dejo escapar una risita mientras acariciaba la abertura causando que una sombra de color rojiza aparecía en las mejillas de su amante mientras mordía aún más su puño, así continuo la eriza mientras besaba el cuello de su novio hasta que este decidió que ya era hora de concluir con los juegos y bromas, sujeto la cintura de la rubia con fuerza empujándola a un lado de la cama ganando un chillido de parte de ella mientras él se posicionaba sobre ella una vez más, la penetración fue rápida y sin advertencias, lo cual obtuvo un leve gemido de dolor-placer por parte de la eriza antes de ser sustituidos por gemidos llenos de placer mientras sujetaba fuerte mente los hombros del erizo azabache encajando sus uñas mientras este la llenaba de placer hasta que el erizo azabache ya no pudo más y lleno a la rubia con su esencia.

Ambos erizos ahora se encontraban acostados en aquella cama jadeando levemente en busca de aire de la compostura, los únicos testigos de su amor era la luna y las estrellas de esa noche, al igual que los únicos testigos de su huida de la cruel realidad, como un cuento de hadas, cliché como tal, el caballero va a salvar a la princesa de la realidad que le toco vivir, se coloca debajo de su balcón y grita por ella, la cual sale a su llamado y se lanza a sus brazos para ser atrapado por este y ser llevada a una nueva vida llena de felicidad, amor y pasión, y los padres en la mañana siguiente cuando van a buscar a su hija se encuentra con una nota revelando que su pequeña prisionera es libre al fin.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Este fanfic es de agradecimiento a mi amiga Somer por uno de los mejores fanfics que he leído en mi vida de mi OTP favorito *Q* Gracias por tal maravillo fic linda X3**

 **Se despide Judith Rose Dark (JRD)**

 **¡Hasta la Próxima!**


End file.
